The present invention broadly relates to weaving machines or looms and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a device or arrangement for fixing an auxiliary member or accessory to the reed of a shuttleless loom or weaving machine.
Generally speaking, the device of the present invention serves to adjustably fix an auxiliary member or accessory in the weft direction upon the reed of a shuttleless loom or weaving machine. Under the term "shuttleless loom or weaving machine" a weaving machine is to be understood which is of the type in which a transport or conveying tunnel for measured or pre-cut weft thread segments or lengths is formed at the reed. An air jet nozzle for inserting the weft thread lengths is situated at one end of the weaving or loom shed. At the other end of the weaving or loom shed, an auxiliary member or accessory is situated.
This auxiliary member or accessory comprises a device operating with an air current or jet for catching or picking up and drawing or stretching the inserted weft thread lengths or a device for detecting the presence of inserted weft threads, or a combination of such devices. The device comprises a reception or catch channel situated in the extension of an effective portion of the transport tunnel of the reed and is adjustably fixed in the weft direction against the beat-up side of the reed.
Such weaving machines are employed in cases in which various widths of fabric or cloth are to be woven on the machine. This means that the reed extends or protrudes beyond the fabric or cloth edge or selvedge over a variable length on the side of the reed remote from the weft conveyor or insertion device and that only the portion of the transport tunnel situated within the fabric width is effectively utilized. The device for stretching or detecting weft thread lengths, or both, is fixed at the protruding reed portion.
Examples of known weaving machines of this type are, for instance, those disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,198, granted Apr. 29, 1975 and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,286, granted Aug. 26, 1975. In these known examples, the displaceable fixation of the auxiliary member on the reed is effected by means of a mounting clamp. In one case the mounting clamp engages an upper support member or beam of the reed and in another case the lower edge of the reed.